


When the Stars Align: A Modern Day Reylo AU

by Starlight217



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight217/pseuds/Starlight217
Summary: Rey and Ben meet at her job and end up living in the same apartment building. Despite their age difference, the stars might just align perfectly this time.





	1. Chapter 1

“UGH” Rey yelled as she dropped her bag on the counter. “High school sucks!” She stormed to the kitchen of Foster Five. That was her nickname for this house, it was the fifth house she’d been in since she was 6. She never stayed in one place for too long. This one wasn’t so bad, in the grand scheme of things. No one hit her or touched her. No one cared about her, but she preferred it that way. They left her alone, she left them alone.   
Rey stormed upstairs and changed for work. She had just completed her first day at Resistance High School. She hated it already. She had hours of homework and had to work her shift at the local coffee shop. She had already gotten on the bad side of some of the girls at school and wasn’t looking forward to more of it. She threw on her First Order shirt and grabbed her apron and book bag and stormed out the door.   
She had been working in every city she had been in since she was 12. She knew she would age out of the system at 18, that was only a few weeks away. All she had to do was save enough for a studio apartment. She already had a car, even though it was a beater, it got her from point A to point B. She couldn’t wait to be independent and live on her own. It was so close she could almost taste it.   
She busted into the coffee shop and jumped behind the counter, dumping her book bag close by in case it got slow. When she worked the 3-9 shift it was usually slow from about 5-9. “Hey Rose,” she greeted her coworker.   
“How was school?” Rose asked enthusiastically.   
Rey just rolled her eyes in return.   
“That bad, huh?” Rose asked. “I looked for you today, but I didn’t see you,” Rose was a senior at the school too.   
“I pissed off all the wrong people,” Rey said.   
“A few short months to freedom,” Rose replied.   
At 7:00 Rose left, leaving Rey alone to close. This was her favorite time of the night. After everyone was gone. She was the closer so from 7-9 she worked alone and almost nobody came in. She and Rose had been working on some homework and she only had math left. She was quick with math, it came naturally to her. Math and Science were her A game.   
She was turning out her problems, one after the other, when the bell rang indicating someone had entered the shop. She quickly closed her books and slid them under the counter.   
“Hi, what can I get for you,” she said with a smile.   
“Large black,” the very tall man said without looking up from his phone.   
“Ok,” Rey said and went to make his coffee. When she came back to the counter, she put the coffee down, “3.45 please,” she smiled at the man.   
He tossed a five at her, “Keep the change.” He took the coffee and walked out, all without looking up.   
“HAVE A NICE DAY,” she yelled after this very rude man.   
He finally looked up from his phone with a sneer and caught sight of Rey, who had gone back to studying. He stopped in his tracks and looked up again. She was beautiful. She looked up from her books and made eye contact with him. He looked down, but saw her wave to him out his peripheral vision.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

The next day at school wasn’t any better. Rey just kept her head down and was looking for the next few months to fly by. She went through a week of classes and shifts before the illusive man showed up at the coffee shop again. This time, he came in with his head up and phone away.

“Large black,” she said to him.

“Yes,” he replied with a smirk.

She went to get his coffee ready. She was feeling ballsy and so she wrote her number on the coffee cup.

“Here,” she said handing him the cup, “on me,” she smiled and turned immediately back to her book. She didn’t want to see his reaction. She knew he must be significantly older than her. She knew it was a long shot.

The man walked out, not taking his eyes off of her, even though she was buried in her book. There was something about her that made him feel enamored. He almost walked into the door frame staring at her. It had been a week since he had worked up the courage to come back to this shop. He only went to college around the corner, but he had been avoiding this shop since last week.

He had meant to say more this time, but he couldn’t find the words. He could only stare and walk away. When he finally hit the outside air, he was finally able to breathe again. The air was just starting to turn warm again and he was excited for his upcoming graduation. He looked down at his cup and saw that the barista had left her phone number on the cup. He smiled to himself. He felt a little crazy, he could tell she was younger than him. He scurried to his apartment, it was only a block away. When he got there he shut the door and sat against it. He breathed hard, not sure what to do next.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it. He opened his messaging app. He typed the number in slowly and double checked it 3 times.

 

**Hi.**

 

He waited impatiently for a response. A minute later his phone buzzed.

 

_**Large black. Hi.** _

 

He didn’t know what else to say.

 

**How’s the shop? Busy?**

 

That was dumb. He wished he was smoother than he was.

 

_**Nope. Nothing busy over here. Just studying.** _

 

So she was a student. That was finally confirmed. He had to figure out what type of student.

 

**What are you studying for?**

 

**_I have to write this essay before the end of the week or I’m definitely going to fail English._ **

 

Well that cleared nothing up. He had to figure out her age. She looked like she could be 12 or 22. He was really hoping for the latter. He was 23 and finishing his last year of a 5 year dual undergrad and masters degree in computer sciences. He would enter his PhD program at the start of next year. He had to figure out what to ask her.

 

**So, what is your essay about? Do you need a reader? I’d be happy to look at it.**

 

Shit. He shouldn’t have offered himself like that. He felt stupid and wished he could hit an unsend button.

 

**It _’s about allegory in Animal Farm. Have you ever read it?_**

 

Shit. That’s a high school book. He texted back, tossed his phone, and ran a hot shower.

 

**Yeah. In high school.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Rey didn’t sleep well after her conversation with the mystical man from the coffee shop. His response indicated he was well out of high school and she felt stupid for giving her number to him in the first place. She tossed and turned all night with her phone out. She contemplated texting him like 50 times and decided against it each time. She knew it was a long shot, but she wished it had been a little closer.

She packed her school stuff and made her way to the car. It was so ridiculously early, but she agreed to cover an early morning shift at the shop before school. She was working 4-7 and then she could run to school to make her first period which started at 7:25. She opened the shop at 4:00am and knew it would be slow until at least 5:00.

She took her essay out to read through it one more time. It was a damn good essay, she thought. Writing wasn’t her strong suit. She knew that. She had written and rewritten this essay 5 or 6 times now. It counted for 30% of her final grade. She was a good student and had a GPA of 3.8. She didn’t want this one class to ruin her chances of a scholarship. This placement was perfect for her because she wanted to attend the local college for undergrad next year. She had applied to the 5 year program for mechanical engineering. She had been accepted pending her GPA. No one was accepted with below a 3.75 GPA.

She put her paper back in her bag as the door opened and her first customer came in.

“Good morning, what can I get for you,” she said, putting her essay back into her bag.

“Large black,” the voice said, not looking up from his phone.

“Oh, it’s you,” she answered, wishing she hadn’t said anything. He probably wouldn’t have looked up at all if she hadn’t said anything.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. They made eye contact for a quick second and she turned away to make his coffee. She was glad the order was simple because she was feeling flustered. When she turned around he was just staring at her. So intensely.

She quickly handed him his coffee just hoping he would leave.

“You’re in high school,” he said to her. Very matter of factly.

“Yes. I graduate in May,” she said back, still averting her eyes.

“Ok,” he said. He laid his $5.00 down and walked out of the shop. She watched him go. She didn’t know why she was drawn to him.

He walked slowly and methodically out of the coffee shop. He was thrown off by her presence. She wasn’t the opener, ever. He came into the coffee shop everyday before he started classes. She was never ever there. He wouldn’t have come if he even thought she would be. But she was.

He wanted to run back and yell at her. He didn’t know why. It’s not like she had done anything wrong. He felt betrayed, by someone he didn’t know, who hadn’t lied to him. This was stupid.

Rey packed her book bag, still shaken up by his presence this morning. She stalked out of the shop, hopped in her car, and headed for school.  

She had a hard time focusing on her studies that day. She passed in her essay with confidence, but she didn’t hear a word her English teacher said. She was stuck in a haze that she couldn’t push away. She pushed through the rest of her day and was grateful to have the afternoon off from the coffee shop.

Rey decided starting her homework would be a great distraction when she heard her phone buzz.

 

**High school.**

 

_**Yeah. I never tried to lie to you about it. What’s it to you?** _

 

**I know.**

**I’m graduating in May, too. From my 5 year program at Falcon University.**

 

_**I’m starting my 5 year program there in the fall. It’s a shame we’ll just miss each other.** _

 

**Actually, we won’t. I start my PhD program here in the fall.**

 

Rey didn’t know how to reply. The conversation was at a halt. She decided she would just state what she felt.

 

_**Well, I look forward to seeing you then.** _

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The next few weeks flew by. Her 18th birthday was quickly approaching. She had 3 more days of school until she was officially an adult. She came home from school and counted the money she had stashed away. She had been meticulously saving all her money for years. She had almost $5,000 in her stash. She knew it would be enough for first, last, and security in her area for a studio. She had been talking with a local realtor who said she should call back when she was 18. She stashed her money back and got ready for her shift at the shop. 

The next 3 days came and went and it was the day of her birthday, finally. She woke up early, even though it was a Saturday. She called her realtor and he said he could show her some apartments that afternoon. She excitedly agreed and he said he’d text her with the schedule in a few hours. 

When the schedule arrived a few hours later it looked like they had 3 stops, a one bedroom uptown, a studio in the city, and a studio just outside of town. That one didn’t seem feasible, she had to stay in the school district she was currently attending. She texted him back and he gave her a time for the first two. The first appointment was in an hour. She was so excited she figured she would head out early. 

She arrived at the apartment building a half an hour before her scheduled time. She figured she could walk around and get a feel for the place. She got out of her car and entered the building. As she was exploring the lobby, she saw him. It was the guy from the coffee shop. She couldn’t believe it. She waited in hiding behind a large plant until he passed. He was dressed in his usual all black attire and staring at his cell phone per usual. 

“Rey?” she heard a voice from behind her ask. 

“Poe!” she was taken off guard by the surprise of seeing her real estate agent. 

She looked back and saw the guy from the coffee shop staring at her with that intense look again. She looked back to Poe and back to the guy, but he was gone. 

“Let’s get started,” Poe said. He escorted her to the one bedroom apartment on the first floor. The apartment was small and mighty. She loved the idea of having her own space. This building was great, it was big and it was within walking distance to her work and the college. She’d have to drive to get to high school though. It was probably only a block away from the coffee shop and maybe 2 or 3 from the university. 

The apartment felt huge! Poe was talking to her about utilities and amenities. She was hardly listening just taking in all the space. She was set on a studio because the idea of a 1 bedroom seemed out of her price range. 

“What’s the rent on this again?” she interrupted Poe. 

“It’s 1,100 a month and that includes heat and hot water. Cable, electric, and any other utilities are up to you,” Poe replied. 

“So it’s 3,300 for first, last, and security?” she quickly added up. 

“Yes ma’am,” Poe replied to her, “And this is the last one bedroom unit in this building,” he answered. 

“I want it,” she replied quickly. 

“We haven’t even seen the studio in the city,” he said. “That apartment is very close to the social scene in the city, perfect for a young lady like yourself,” he hinted. 

“Oh no, I’m not very social. This location is perfect and the size is more than I could want!” she replied excitedly. 

“Ok. We can go down to the supers office now and get the paperwork started,” he said. 

He lead her out of the apartment and down the hall. It was a first floor apartment which made it easier for moving in to. Poe was pointing things out to her as she passed them, but she wasn’t really listening. They arrived at the supers office and Poe entered and introduced Rey. 

“Hello,” Rey shook his hand, trying to sound professional and adult like. Poe and the super exchanged conversation for a bit while some paperwork was started. 

“Do you have your deposit with you now?” the super asked. 

“Yes,” Rey replied. She took the cash out of her bag carefully. 

“Ok, I’ll take your first, last and security, you’ll sign a lease for a year, or for a discount, two years. If you sign for two years, I can knock your monthly rent down to $1,000 flat. Your deposit still won’t change. I’ll call to verify your employment today and you can move in tomorrow,” he said. 

She couldn’t believe it! She decided on the two year lease, she knew she’d be here for at least 5 more years, why not get a discount! Plus, he knocked a hundred dollars off her deposit after she agreed to that as well. She needed some extra cash to get some furniture. She signed on the dotted lines and went back to Foster Five smiling uncontrollably. 


	5. Chapter 5

She had a shift that night at First Order. She showed up for her shift giddy with excitement. 

“Rey? What’s up? Why are you so happy?” Rose asked. It was out of character for her to be so happy. 

“I just signed a lease on my own apartment, I move in tomorrow!” She replied. 

“WHAT?” Rose asked with disbelief!

“It’s my 18th birthday today, I age out of the foster system. Now, I have a place to be,” she said proudly. 

“How did you save enough working at a coffee shop,” Rose asked, her jaw still on the floor. 

“I’ve been working in every city I’ve ever lived in and stocking up money for this since I was 12,” Rey replied, realizing this was the most she’s every told anyone about her personal life. 

“Wow,” Rose responded. Not really sure of what else she should, or could, say. 

They both went back to work, Rey unusually happy and polite with the customers. Once the store slowed down around 5:45, she took her book bag out and got started on the homework she had to do this weekend. She started with her English homework, since it was her least favorite. It was just reading, since her essay had just been handed in. She was almost done with her reading when her phone buzzed. 

 

**Why were you in my apartment building?**

 

_**Actually, it’s also now MY apartment building.** _

 

**What do you mean?**

 

_**I’m moving in tomorrow. No, I’m not stalking you. My realtor showed me the perfect apartment that is the perfect distance from the shop and the college. Which I’m sure you know.** _

 

**Yes. I do know. I live here.**

 

_**Yeah. So it seems we will be neighbors.** _

 

**Wait, how is it that you are in high school and getting your own apartment?**

 

_**It’s a long story.** _

 

**Are you too busy to tell it?**

 

_**Why don’t you come here and hear it for yourself?** _

 

Well boy did she wish she didn’t say that. She was having a moment of false confidence. She was frantically typing and deleting, typing and deleting, typing and deleting. 

He said nothing back, and she couldn’t come up with words that didn’t sound stupid. She finally just put her phone down and went back to reading.. About 5 minutes later she heard the bell. “How can I help you?” she said instinctively, putting her book down. 

“Large black,” the voice replied, staring at her. 

She smiled and went to make him a coffee. She made the coffee and brought it back. His five dollar bill was already on the counter when she returned. He took his coffee from her and grabbed a chair at the “bar” right next to where she was. 

“So,” he said. “I’m intrigued.”

“It’s not that intriguing,” she replied. 

“Try me,” he said, with a smirk, sipping his coffee. 

“Ok, well long story short, I grew up in the foster care system, I age out at 18, and I needed a place to go so I didn’t end up on the streets,” she said matter of factly. 

He didn’t say anything for a minute. On this day, she told two different people, one who for all intents and purposes, was a complete stranger, all about her life. 

“Well,” he started, “That wasn’t what I was expecting. You must have aged out recently,” he replied. 

“Today,” she said quietly. 

“Like, today as in, today is your 18th birthday, and you’re working at a coffee shop?” he said, a surprised tone in his voice. 

“Yup,” she answered, “I told you I wasn’t that intriguing,” she reminded him. 

“What apartment are you moving in to?” he asked. 

“Ummm, 105. It’s on the first floor,” she said. “What about you, where in the building do you live?” 

His cheeks turned red and he replied, “I live in 702.” 

“Wow, all the way on the 7th floor!” she said, impressed. She knew that the only apartments up that high were the luxury apartments. “How does a college student get to live in a luxury apartment, now I’m intrigued,” she replied with a coy smile. 

“Well in an embarrassing story that pales in comparison to yours, my parents set me up a trust when I was young. I had my issues with them, but they are good people. The trust was large and covers my apartment. I also work for the university, as a teacher's assistant. I will become an undergrad professor next year while I simultaneously work on my Ph.D.. That pays for my other stuff,” he said. 

“Well we sure do come from two different places,” she said after listening to his very privileged story. 

“Yet, here we are, together, in this coffee shop on a Saturday night, celebrating your birthday,” he smiled at her. “What time does your shift end? What are you doing for your birthday tonight?” 

“My shift ends at 9:00. I’m not doing anything. Always moving around, I haven’t kept many close friends. I didn’t really start off on the right foot at this school. I have Rose, but I didn’t want to bother her. My foster family might not even realized I’ve left. I’m just going to go back to the house and pack up my stuff,” she said, knowing it would only take her about an hour to pack all her stuff. 

“Well, actually,” he started to say, “You’re coming over. How much stuff could you have? I’ll give you a tour of the building and show you how the rich and famous live,” he smiled at her and checked his watch, it was 8:15. He had 45 minutes to pull off his big plan. 

“I’ll see you, luxury,” she said and he walked out of the coffee shop. 


	6. Chapter 6

She was nervous and flustered, but also happy and excited. The next 45 minutes crept by at a snail’s pace. When she finally closed the shop at 9:00, exactly, she decided she would leave her car here and walk. She thought the fresh air would be good for her. She walked the 8 minutes over to the apartment complex, got on the elevator and pushed 7. The butterflies in her stomach intensifies as the door opened. She noticed this whole floor had only 4 apartments on it. She easily found 702 and knocked on the door. 

“Coming!” she heard him yell. The door creaked opened and she saw him standing there. “Come in,” he said, with a wooden spoon in one hand and a spatula between his teeth. 

“What are you doing?” she asked with a laugh. 

“Making you a birthday dinner!” he replied, throwing his hands in the air. 

She couldn’t believe it. “You don’t have to do that,” she said. 

“Well it’s almost done, so come,” he lead her to the kitchen. It was huge! It was a chef’s kitchen for sure. It had 6 burners on the stove, 2 ovens, a separate pantry, and a massive amount of cabinet space. She couldn’t fill this kitchen with everything she owned. 

She pulled up a stool at the bar space in the kitchen and sat down. “Whatcha making?” she asked nonchalantly as if she wasn’t blown away by both his apartment and this gesture. 

“Well, I gambled on what you might like, but I decided on stuffed shells and salad. I know it’s nothing fancy,” he said, kind of embarrassed. 

“It’s perfect! No one has ever made me a birthday dinner before,” she said. 

“EVER?” he asked. “Not even when you were little?” he asked again!

“Nope. When my parents were around, they were kind of low lives. When I was jumping around in foster homes either I didn’t want to be noticed because the homes were so bad or we just ignored each other,” she replied, wishing she hadn’t divulged as much as she had. 

“Well then, this is an extra special birthday,” he replied, plating their dinners. 

He pushed a plate over to her and one next to hers. He walked around and sat down next to her. They looked at each other with a silent stare. She finally said to him, “Ya know something, I don’t even know your name,” she looked away. 

“Ben,” he replied. 

“Rey,” she returned and they both averted their eyes and started eating. 

“This is delicious,” she said, breaking the silence after a few bites. “Where did you learn to cook?” 

“I’m self taught, mostly. I’ve been living on my own since I was 18, too.” he replied. 

They ate their foods with pleasant chatter until they had both cleared their plates. 

“Well, that’s easily the nicest thing anyone has done for me,” she smiled as he cleared away the plates. 

“Well then you’ll love this!” he said, opening the second oven and pulling out a cake he had obviously been hiding. 

“Shut up!” she said, giggling. “You got a birthday cake?” 

“I stopped at the bakery on the way home,” he said. “Happy Birthday,” he lit the candle and pushed the cake toward her. She smiled and blew out the candle, making her first ever birthday wish. He cut the cake and they each enjoyed a large slice of cake. 

After he had cleaned everything up, she said, “how about that tour you promised.” 

“Yes, the grand tour,” he replied. “Follow me,” he said, putting his hand out for her. She took it and he lead her out of the apartment and to the elevator. When they got in the elevator, they were still holding hands. When the elevator arrived at the bottom floor, they were still holding hands. When he lead her into the lobby, they were still holding hands. He took her to the front of the building. “We should start at the entrance,” he said. He showed her where her mail would come, how to access the building gym, and where to go if she needed the super. He showed her the outdoor terrace and whispered to her, “it’s not as nice as the balcony in my apartment though,” and winked. She smiled at him. “Show me where your apartment is,” he asked through a statement. 

She walked through the corridor off the lobby and down a few apartments. “105, this is me,” she said.

“Well I look forward to getting the tour of your apartment soon,” he said. 

“Well I look forward to getting the tour of your apartment now,” she replied, realizing she had only really seen the kitchen. 

“Why yes, I’m free now,” he said and they headed back to the elevator. Somewhere along the tour their hands had broken apart. She missed the warmth of his gigantic hand around hers. They rode the elevator back up to the seventh floor in silence. 


	7. Chapter 7

They re-entered the apartment, Rey following Ben in. They were in the kitchen again, which she was pretty familiar with at this point. He walked her through the kitchen and into a living room. 

“Well, this is the living room,” he said, sort of looking down like he was ashamed. Rey was taking it all in. It was sparsely decorated as though it needed a woman’s touch. But it was huge. It had a wall of floor to ceiling windows and it was grander than any room she’d ever seen before. Her jaw must have been hanging open, Ben said, “I know it’s not well decorated, but it suits me.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Rey replied, not able to keep the awe out of her voice. 

“Well there’s a formal dining room over here,” Ben pointed to a room that was adjacent to the living room,” and a half bath down that hallway.” 

“I thought you said you had a balcony,” Rey asked, not seeing one. 

“That’s in the second half of the tour,” Ben replied, seeming to get his confidence back. He showed her 2 spare bedrooms, each with its own full bath, and a “den”, whatever that was for. The only place he quite obviously hadn’t lead her was his master bedroom. 

“My place downstairs has one bedroom, which I thought was fancy, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom,” she said, realizing her whole apartment could fit in his living room, where they had settled after the tour. 

“That’s really all you need anyway,” he replied. “Actually, my lease is up in a few months and I was thinking about moving into a smaller place. This is a lot of upkeep that I don’t think I’ll have time to do after I start my Ph.D. program,” he added. 

“Should we chat, about the elephant in the room?” she asked, thinking this was a good segue into their age discrepancy. 

“I mean, sure it freaked me out to learn I was flirting with a high schooler,” he said, the red returning to his cheeks, “But I don’t think you are any old high schooler,” he replied, realizing how bad it sounding being said out loud. 

“It’s a five year difference,” he added, “it’s not that bad,” he said shaking his head, “and once you are not in high school any more, which is soon, it will become even more normalized that we’re…” he trailed off, not knowing how to end that sentence. 

“Friends?” Rey added quickly, unsure if it made her sound like a prude or an ingrate. 

“Sure, friends,” Ben agreed, with a serious smile. It was deafening silence for a minute after that. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Ben said. “Will your foster parents wonder where you are?” 

“Yeah, right,” she replied sarcastically, quickly soon after realizing he was probably trying to get her to go home. 

“Oh, but I have a big moving day tomorrow, so yeah, you’re right, I should go,” she said picking up her backpack and moving toward the door. “Thanks for the dinner, and the cake, and the tour,” she smiled up at him, genuinely grateful for all he had done for her on this very extraordinary 18th birthday. 

“Do you need help moving in tomorrow?” he asked. 

“I don’t have much stuff to move in, but I could probably use a helping hand. I also need to do some discount furniture shopping, maybe you’d like to join me?” she asked, hoping she was still within the boundaries of their friendship. 

“I’d love nothing more than to bargain hunt for cheap furniture with you tomorrow,” he replied with a smile. “What time are you getting your key?” 

“I have an appointment to meet with the super at 9:30 and finish up the paperwork and get me key,” she said almost giddy with excitement. 

“I’ll see you downstairs at 9:45,” he said. Then they stood facing each other in awkward tension. He didn’t know what made him do it or why, but he leaned down to her petite frame and kissed her gently on the lips. 

Rey was caught off guard, but not upset. She leaned in and kissed him back, making his gentle kiss a little harder than he intended it to be. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, lips touching, his hand placed perfectly on the small of her back, her hand placed on his shoulder as if it were meant to be there. When they kiss broke, they both smiled at one another and Ben leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Drive safely,” he whispered to her, barely audibly. 

“See you tomorrow,” she whispered back, opening the door and walking out. When the door shut, she leaned her back against the door, smiling ear to ear. What a perfect day this 18th birthday turned out to be. 

Once she left, Ben put both his hands up on the door, longing for her touch one more time before the night ended. He was smiling sadly, wishing he had asked her to stay. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Rey walked back to her car, almost skipping. She was elated. What a perfect day this turned out to be. She thought about her past birthdays spent alone in her room, no one even realizing it was her birthday. Compared to tonight, she’s glad it had happened that way. She didn’t think that anything she could have done in the past would have lived up to today. 

When she was about halfway home, she heard her phone buzz. 

 

**Did you make it home ok?**

 

She couldn’t respond, she was driving. The thought of him texting her to check up made her smile though. When she arrived at Foster Five, she texted him back. 

 

**_I just did. Thank you again for the wonderful evening. I couldn’t have imagined a better birthday._ **

 

She wondered if that was too much, maybe she would scare him off. 

 

**It was nothing, really.**

 

He replied to her, a huge smile covering his face. The night had been amazing for him too. He didn’t want her to know how much he had enjoyed it either. 

 

**_My favorite part of the night was the company, :)_ **

 

She knew she was toeing the line. She was nervous for the response. She figured he would probably make up an excuse and she’d never see him again. 

 

**Well, I would agree with that sentiment. Your company was quite enjoyable also.**

 

**_Sometimes, you sound like a hundred year old man._ **

 

**I look forward to seeing you in the morning.**

 

She left it at that. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach. 

 

When she awoke the next morning, she was excited for more than one reason. She started to bring all her personal items down and into her car. It was hardly enough to fill the trunk. She had nothing large or of much value. She had a few knick knacks from her childhood, a locket from her birth mother, a blanket from one of the better homes she had been in, and a couple of things she had picked up along the way. She had a small TV that she owned. Her apartment had a fridge, dishwasher, and microwave built into it. She was grateful for that. She owned an air mattress, which put the need for a bed on the back burner. She had to get a couch, which she was planning on shopping for later today. She also needed something to hold her TV. Those were her two priorities today. 

Once all of her personal belongings were packed, she walked into the kitchen of Foster Five. 

“I’m moving out. I turned 18,” she said, very matter of factly to her foster parents. 

“Oh! Ok,” replied her foster mother, she slid her a $100 bill, “here, take this, happy birthday,” she said. 

“Thanks,” Rey replied, took the money, and exited her very last foster home ever. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She stepped outside, took a deep breath, and got in her car to drive to her apartment. She’d have some paperwork to fill out at school tomorrow, but she knew it’d be worth it. 

She arrived at her apartment complex in about 15 minutes. She got out of the car, it was 9:25. She was right on time. She headed to the super’s office. She put her official signature on the two year lease, he discussed and highlighted when monthly rent was due. She signed at the right time, rent is due on the 15th of each month, today was April 17th. So her next payment wasn’t due until May 15th since she already paid her first month’s rent up front. He handed her the key to her apartment and the key to her mailbox. She was giddy with excitement as she went to her car to get her first trip of stuff to bring into the apartment. 

 

When she got to the apartment, Ben was waiting outside of her apartment, just leaning up against the door, arms crossed. 

“Good Morning,” he said to her, smiling. 

“You have no idea how good,” she replied. 

He reached down and took the load out of her hands, she reached for her key and unlocked the door that would lead to the rest of her life. 


	9. Chapter 9

After they had moved her things in, which took all of 30 minutes, she was both excited and nervous for what was to come next. 

“Well that’s all of it,” she said. 

“Really?” Ben asked, knowing the surprise in his tone was probably insulting. 

“I know, it’s not much, but it’s all mine,” she said, her smile never wavering. “I’m going to blow up my air mattress and make my bed, maybe you could work on getting the TV plugged in and set up, the cable guy is coming Tuesday, after school, but for know I can use the DVD player,” she said. 

She went into the bedroom and blew the bed up, put the sheets on, and laid her large blanket on top. She hung up all the clothes she owned, and went out to check on Ben. He had the TV set up and was working on the DVD player. 

“So, I need to go get a couch and an entertainment unit and then I need to stock up at the grocery store,” she said to Ben. “You don’t have to come with me,” she added. 

“I want to,” Ben said back. 

“Why don’t we take my truck,” Ben offered, “That way we could maybe pick up a couch that we can bring back today,” he said. 

“Sure,” said Rey, “That sounds great.” 

She followed him out to the parking lot. She definitely didn’t picture him in a pick up truck, but he walked her to his relatively new Toyota Tundra that had all the package options one could think of. It was black with black leather interior. It had a moonroof and a digital display in the front. It was so much better than her beater. 

“I figure we could look at that discount furniture store over on Bainbridge Street,” she said as he opened the door for her. She was glad there were running boards so she could actually get in the truck. 

“I’d like to purchase you a housewarming/birthday gift as well,” he said. 

“Please,” she pleaded, “You definitely don’t need to do that,” she said again, feeling the red flush in her cheeks. 

He didn’t answer her with anything except a smirk on his lips. They drove in relative silence, he clocked on the radio after a few minutes, old school Linkin Park came on and she smiled. This was her type of music. She didn’t know what made her do it, but she reached out and took his hand that was sitting on the middle seat. He smiled, without taking his eyes off the road, and took her hand gently back. 

They arrived at the furniture store, and she jumped out of the car excitedly. She had about $1,000 give or take to get a couch and entertainment unit. She wanted to keep at least a month’s rent on hand, just in case. She had that tucked away in a lock box in her new apartment. She planned on never touching that unless she had to. She brought with her $1,200 in cash to get her furniture and do her grocery shopping. 

She entered the store and headed to the section that held couches and loveseats. She wasn’t opposed to a loveseat, since she didn’t have company over very much. She started looking at what they had, Ben was perusing also. There were a couple of options that appealed to her. She liked a brown leather loveseat, a beige fabric couch, and a really cool looking tealish fabric couch that she couldn’t stop looking at. It was on clearance too, probably because no one wanted a teal couch. It was only $450 dollars after the discount and then the clearance. 

“This is the one,” she said, excitedly. 

“This one?” he said, double checking. 

“Yes, I know, it’s full of… character…” she decided on, “but so am I!” she said, confidently. 

“Well yes you are,” he replied, smiling again. “I’ve found a couple of entertainment units over here,” he said. She walked over to where he was and started looking around. She noticed he wandered off, she chose a basic entertainment unit that was only $100. Total, she was only going to spend $550, which was significantly below her budget. She was saving on the delivery too, thanks to Ben. Ben and the salesman loaded up the couch and the entertainment unit while Rey paid the lady at the front desk. She was thrilled. 

“Off to the grocery store,” Ben said as they climbed back into the truck. This time, she slid into the middle seat, right next to Ben. She was feeling good and was unusually attracted to this man for reasons she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was as if she was always connected to him, and her whole life was leading up to meeting him. It just felt right. 

She did her grocery shopping while chatting and laughing easily with Ben. The small town they were in only had 2 grocery stores. She saw some girls from her high school there. They didn’t know or acknowledge her, really. She was grateful for that. 

Back at the apartment Ben said, “You collect the groceries, I’ll start unloading the furniture.” Rey collected the bags from the back seat and headed into the apartment. Ben came in carrying pieces of something that was definitely not her couch. 

“What is that?” Rey asked curiously. 

“Happy homecoming,” Ben said smiling. He put the pieces into her bedroom, they were the pieces that made the bedframe for her new bed. 

“WHAT?” she said, in disbelief. 

“It’s a king, fit for a queen,” he said, smiling. He started to put the bed together and Rey went out to the truck and started to unload the entertainment unit. She brought it in, set up her TV on top of it, and set up her DVD player. She started to unpack her DVD collection as well, and the many books she had collected through the years as well. It was coming together. 

She and Ben went back out to carry in the couch and grab the mattress and boxspring for the bed. About an hour later, the apartment had food, a couch, and a bed. 

Rey was exhausted, “Let me order some pizza and we can watch a movie,” Rey suggested. 

“Sounds perfect,” Ben agreed. 


	10. Chapter 10

The pizza arrived and Rey and Ben were deciding on a movie. She had an eclectic collection, and they decided on  Fast and the Furious . As the movie went on and the pizza eating subsided, Rey continued to move closer and closer to Ben. When she was close enough, Ben reached his arm out and put it around Rey and pulled her closer to him. She fit nicely in his nook. She smiled and so did he. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, wanting more. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She reached up and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. 

She suddenly pulled away, “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“Pressuring you? Using you? Making you feel like you had to amuse me? All of this,” she said, tears welling in her eyes. 

His look of understanding turned into a look of rage. His lips pursed together like he was going to say something, and his fists clenched. He grabbed his jacket and left her apartment. 

Rey pulled her legs into her chest and sat on her couch, she let the tears fall down her face for the better part of a half hour. She felt her phone buzz. She reached out for it. 

 

**I’m sorry I stormed out.**

 

**_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to explode like that. I have a tendency to push people away. I couldn’t get a read on you. I felt like I was forcing you into something with me. You must think I’m such a stupid child._ **

**I don’t think any of that. I also didn’t feel forced into anything.**

 

**_I feel connected to you, Ben, and it scares me._ **

 

**Don’t be afraid, I feel it, too.**

 

**_Come back?_ **

 

**Don’t you have school in the morning?**

 

**_Yes. I do. And then I have a shift. Come get a coffee tomorrow?_ **

 

**Count on it.**

 

Rey definitely fell asleep feeling happier than she had an hour ago. She felt better knowing that she wasn’t forcing Ben into anything. She knew she had been the one making most of the moves and dragging Ben around all day. She was comforted by the fact that he felt their connection as well. She was having a harder time coming to terms with the fact that she was still in high school than he was. Only a month and half and that wouldn’t be an issue anymore. 

 

The next morning, she woke up, slightly confused as to where she was. When she realized she was in her own apartment, she smiled. She got up, showered, got ready, and headed out of her apartment to go to school. She was leaving the complex pretty early since she needed to chat with the front office at school. She walked out to her car and saw Ben walking to his truck. She figured she wouldn’t say anything. She was still kind of embarrassed about last night. 

 

“Rey!” she heard him yell from across the lobby. He was jogging to catch up to her. She couldn’t pretend anymore. 

“Ben, hi, good morning,” she said, feeling the red rush to her cheeks. 

“Rey,” he said, slightly out of breath, he had a coffee in his hand and had obviously already been up for a while.

She smiled up at him, he was very endearing when he was chasing her and a bit frazzled. 

“I couldn’t wait until tonight to see you,” he said, a look of vulnerability in his eyes. “I felt so stupid storming out on you last night. I at least had to see you this morning, just to say sorry for that,” he said, pursing his lips together, “forgive me, please,” he pleaded with her. 

“I’m the one that should be asking you for forgiveness,” she said to him with disbelief in her voice, “I acted immaturely and am surprised you would still even talk to me,” she said, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. 

“Well let’s call it a wash then,” he said, a smiling sneaking out of his mouth against his will, “I’ll see you tonight? I’m going to come get my coffee towards the end of your shift and we can walk home together,” he said, with a question in his voice. 

“Sounds good, I look forward to it, Ben,” she said, looking at him through the top of her eyes. She felt very childish in this moment with her backpack on heading to her high school. “Ben? Have a wonderful day,” she said to him. 

“Rey! One more thing,” he called out, she stuck her head back out of the car and he leaned down and kissed her, “You have a good day, too.” 

She slid into her car, smiling all the way to school. 


	11. Chapter 11

After her morning, where she spent all of her first two periods in the office filling out a ton of paperwork and explaining to at least 1,000 people how she turned 18 and lived alone and didn’t need a guardian’s signature, she was squared away at school. Her address had been changed and she eliminated all the people on her past list of people the school can communicate with. She needed to list an emergency contact and she immediately thought of Ben, but she didn’t even know his last name. She decided he was her best option and made up a last name for him. They sent her to her guidance counselor to make sure she was ok with her decision. When she was finally cleared from there, she went about the rest of her school day normally. She decided her goal was to keep her head down and just make it through the next 6 weeks until graduation. She only had 4 weeks until finals, she could do it. 

She drove back to her apartment after work, threw on her clothes for work, and took off to walk to the shop. She brought her backpack per usual and worked the first part of her shift until 7:00 when Rose left. She and Rose had been working on their math assignment when Rose’s shift ended. Rey pulled out her book and began to read until the bell rang. She looked up and smiled, it was Ben. 

She turned to make his coffee and set it down in front of him. 

“You’re awfully early,” she said looking at the clock and seeing it was only 7:35. “You said you wanted to walk back together, but I don’t get off until 9:00,” she told him. 

“I know,” he smiled. “I wanted to chat with you, and hang out with you,” he said shyly. 

“Well I won’t argue about that,” Rey replied to him. 

“What are you reading,” Ben asked. 

“Wuthering Heights,” she said with a sneer. “I hate ELA, I hate reading these books, and I hate writing. I don’t hate reading, just reading like this,” she said, tossing her book back into her backpack. 

“Well, you will only have to take the most basic ELA classes in college, when do you get to pick your classes?” he asked. 

“We have freshman orientation in July, I think we do it then,” she said, “as long as my GPA stays up,” she added. 

“It will, you are studious and hard working,” he told her. 

“Thanks, English is the only class that could compromise that. When I get my essay back next week, I’ll feel better,” she said. 

“Something tells me you did fine,” he said. 

“I can’t wait until all my classes revolve around mechanical engineering,” she said. “I love Science and Math,” she added. 

“Well next year I’ll take classes, but the following year I’ll have to write my doctoral dissertation, talk about hating writing,” he said to her. 

“What are you going to write your dissertation about?” she asked. 

“I don’t have a thesis yet, but I know it’s going to revolve around AI or Robotics in some way,” he answered. 

“Right up my alley,” she said, “Robotics is my jam!” she giggled. “I was on a robotics team at my last high school, and I want to try out ot be on the Robotics team at Falcon, too” she said. 

“You definitely should,” he agreed. “I was on the team my first 3 years, then I got too busy with work and school to make the commitment, but it was really fun,” he smiled, remembering the memories and friends he made. 

“So,” she said slowly, “I put you down as my emergency contact at school today,” she felt herself blush. 

“You did?” he asked. “You know, I’ve only known you for like short weeks,” he said, his own pale face reddening. 

“I know, I can change it, I couldn’t think of anyone else to put, I don’t know that many people here,” she said quickly, obviously flustered. 

“No, leave it, I’d love to rush to your side in case of an emergency,” he said. 

“Ya know, I had to lie and make up your last name,” she said to him.   
“What’d you put?” he asked, curious. 

“Smith, seemed safe,” he said. 

“Right letter, it’s Solo,” he told her. 

“Ben Solo,” she said aloud. 

“Rey….” 

“Kenobi,” she added. 

“Rey Kenobi,” he stuck out his hand, “Nice to meet you,” he said with a goofy smile. When she took her hand, he brought it up and kissed it. She blushed even redder than before. 

They exchanged silly chit chat until about 8:30. 

“Rey,” Ben said to her slowly, “I want to talk. About what happened, or didn’t happen, or  what I want to happen,” Ben said, stumbling over his words and sounding insecure. 

“Ok,” Rey said, “You mean last night?” 

“Yes” 

“Ok, I kind of thought we already sorted that out?” she asked. 

“We did,” Ben said, “But what we didn’t sort out, is if we both understand what we did was ok and we both wanted it, what do we do next?” he asked. “I liked kissing you, and I think, based on what was sorted out, that you liked kissing me, too” he said. 

“Ok, I mean yeah, I did,” she said. 

“So what’s next?” he wanted to know, “Where do we go from here?” 

“I haven’t thought about it,” Rey said, feeling like she should divulge some information.    
“Ben,” she said. “There’s something you should probably know,” she took a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” he assured her. 

“If we’re thinking about getting intimate, you should know. I’m not a virgin, but it’s not by choice. Some of my foster homes were more… volatile….than others. You would be the first person I’m choosing to be intimate with,” she added, not making eye contact, ashamed of what happened to her in the past. 

“Rey,” Ben said, sadness in his eyes. He didn’t know how to respond to that, he came behind the counter and embraced her, wholly, in his arms. They stayed there for a minute. “Rey, if you are not comfortable being intimate with me I would totally understand. That’s not where I intended for this conversation to go, I didn’t mean to pry,” he said to her. 

“I know, I’ve had the proper therapy and am feeling ready to be intimate on my own terms,” she said. “You’re very sweet,” she said. 

She leaned up and kissed him long and sweet. “Let me just clean up and close up and we can head back to the apartment building,” she said and as soon as she walked away to clean up, his arms felt noticeably empty. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD: CAUTION!

They walked back to the apartments hand in hand in silence. Both of them enjoying the warm breeze that mid April was offering them. “Want to finish  Fast and The Furious,” Rey suggested. 

“Sure,” Ben agreed. 

They walked the rest of the way back to their apartments in silence. When they got to Rey’s door, she dug for her key and opened the door. “I’ll pop some pop corn and you get the movie ready,” she instructed him. She reached for a bag of pop corn and tossed it in the microwave. Ben fumbled with the DVD player. 

“It’s ready,” he called. 

“I want to throw on sweat pants,” she said and wandered off to her bedroom. She stripped her jeans off and heard a low, “woah” from the doorway. 

“Hey!” she said, immediately throwing her sweatpants on. 

“Sorry,” he said, not looking very sorry. 

They snuggled up on the couch, Rey instinctively going for his nook that she fit so well in. He draped his arm around her and took in the scent of Rey. 

She snuggled closer and closer until she couldn’t possibly be any closer to him. He took her in each time, almost asking for her to get closer. She couldn’t take it anymore, she sat up and faced him. They stared at each other for a few intense seconds and then he pulled her into an intensely passionate kiss. She grabbed his lustrous hair and started to tug at it with her hands. She couldn’t get enough of him, he was intoxicating. 

He pulled himself from the hottest kiss he’d ever experienced, “Rey, is this ok?” he asked. Instead of answering him, she slowly pulled her shirt over her head and got up. He quickly stood up and pulled his own shirt off, kind of fumbling around, and followed her. She lead him into the bedroom and said to him, “lay down,” in a low sultry voice. 

He happily obliged and climbed onto the bed and laid back. While he was laying there, she removed her bra, too. She was totally topless and climbed on top of Ben. 

“Well Ben Solo,” she said, Ben couldn’t respond. He was speechless, staring at the beauty of her topless body. She leaned down, close to his neck, she bit him gently on the sensitive part of his neck and whispered in his ear, “have your way with me.” 

He immediately flipped her onto her back so he was on top of her. Still stunned by her beauty all he could get out was a low growly moan, when Rey heard it, she also felt a surge of moisture thrash into her sex. He slowed down and tortured her by slowing removing her sweatpants. She was laying beneath him in nothing but her panties now. He almost lost it, right then and there. He laid a kiss on her and started to trickle the kiss down her body. He started on her breasts and worked his way down to her belly and her thighs. He could smell her sweet scent. It was torturing him. 

Rey was grabbing the sheets, she couldn’t believe the pleasure he was making her feel and he hadn’t even touched her yet. “Rey, I need to taste you, please,” he asked. She slid her panties down and exposed her whole naked body to Ben.  

Very slowly, painstakingly slowly, he moved his mouth toward her pulsing, wet pussy. He looked up and made eye contact with her, he wanted to watch her react. He kissed right next to, right above, and finally right on her sweet spot. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a guttural moan. She could feel Ben smile into her dripping pussy. He was thrilled to be breathing in her scent and lapping up her taste, as well as bringing her pleasure. He had to resist from blowing his load right then and there. 

She couldn’t get enough of Ben’s mouth. He was going back and forth from her slit to her clit. While he was licking his clit he used his fingers to reach inside of her and hook her womanhood. She squirmed underneath him. He licked up and down, slower, even slower, and then faster. Softer, softer and then harder. When she felt the surge start to build, she didn’t know what it meant. She just knew Ben had to keep going, “Pllleeeaaassseeee, don’t stop,” she commanded. This prompted Ben to go at her harder. The surge was getting stronger, “Oh my god, Ben! Ben! Something is happening!” she yelled. She felt her body give in the surge and she was shaking. The release was overwhelming. 

Ben didn’t stop at her release though, he took his time cleaning her up, he licked her so gently up and down. She shook every time his tongue touched her slit. He smiled every time she shook. 

“Ben,” she breathed to him, “I don’t know what happened,” she mustered the courage to say. 

He laughed and stopped what he was doing. “Rey, that’s called an orgasm,” he said to her with a crooked smile on his gorgeous face. 

“Well, I liked it,” she said. 

“I bet you did,” Ben responded. 

“Now,” she said, biting her lip, “Let’s do that to you,” she crawled up and knocked him down, against the bed. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off his body, leaving him lying there in his boxer briefs that accentuated all the right places. She kissed his chest, like he had done to her. She stopped suddenly and looked it him, “Ben, I don’t really know what I’m doing, so please let me know if something is not right,” she told him. 

“Rey, stop worrying, you’ll know,” he told her. “So far, so good,” he smiled at her. She continued her kissing, all over his body. She kissed him through his boxer briefs, which made his cock bounce up at her. She smiled and rolled down his boxer briefs to expose his naked body to her. She was paralyzed for a moment and just took him in. He was beautiful, thick and sculpted. She could have stared at him forever. “Rey?” he asked, “Everything ok? We don’t have to continue,” he said. 

She snapped back to earth, “Oh, we’re continuing, I was just left speechless by your body, that’s all,” she smiled and went back to kissing, getting closer and closer to his manhood. She kissed the very tip, then she opened her mouth and took it in her mouth. She closed her lips around it and took in even more of it. 

“Oh my god, Rey, wow,” he said. She took that as encouragement and took more and more of him into her mouth. She couldn’t take him all, he was too big, so she just took what she could. She added her hand to the bottom, that wouldn’t fit in her mouth. With her free hand she cupped his balls, she started to play with them. He obviously liked that. 

Ben couldn’t hold on much longer. “Rey,” he said, “I’m going to come!” She knew what this meant, she didn’t move. She let him unload in her mouth, when she was sure there was no more, she swallowed the whole amount. She looked up at him, his eyes were wide with surprise and his jaw was slightly opened. 

“Rey,” he said, “You didn’t have to, I wasn’t expecting you to…” he couldn’t even finish his thought. 

“I know, I wanted to,” she said to him. She crawled into the bed, naked, and patted the spot next to her. “It’s a big bed, and I’d truly love if you stayed in it with me tonight,” she said. He crawled into the space next to her and wrapped his arm around her. “Good night, Ben,” she said to him. 

“Goodnight, Rey,” he said to her. They fell asleep wrapped in one another’s arms. 


	13. Chapter 13

When Rey awoke the next morning to her alarm, Ben was already gone. He had left her a note on the island in the kitchen. 

 

**Rey,**

 

**I had to get an early start to the day. I enjoyed our time last night. I look forward to seeing you again soon.**

 

**Ben**

 

Rey got her stuff ready for high school. She took off for the day feeling happy and relaxed. 

 

The next few weeks flew by, thank goodness. Rey and Ben had been spending so much time together. They were talking and laughing and fooling around a lot. Rey still hadn’t been ready to have sex though. They were learning so many things about one another. Rey learned that Ben left his parents when he was young because of the pressure they put on him. His mother was a well known politician and his father was a high ranking official in the military. He had escaped them and starting going by a pseudonym. He quickly changed his name back when he got into college and had starting making a life for himself. 

Ben had learned that Rey had some traumatic experiences that she felt comfortable talking to him about. She also talked about what it was like to be on her own, like totally on her own, so young. 

He talked about trying to reconnect with his parents, Rey had encouraged him to. She talked to him about wishing she could connect with her parents. He finally reached out to his mother and set up a time to meet with her. 

“Please, come with me,” he asked Rey. 

“Ben, don’t you think you should do this alone?” She asked him as she was cleaning up the coffee shop. He came everytime she worked a shift so they could walk home together. Sometimes they went to her place, sometimes they went to his, sometimes they went their own ways. 

“No,” he cried out, “I can’t do this without you. I need you to be there,” he said, his eyes looking so sad. 

“Ok, I’ll come with you,” she agreed. 

 

A week later they were walking hand in hand into  The Bleu Cellar to have dinner with Ben’s parents. 

“Mom, hi,” Ben said as they entered the restaurant. Hearing him call her mom and seeing the look in his eyes made her fall even harder for him. 

“BEN!” she called out, embracing her son so hard. “It’s been too long,” she said, holding his hands in hers. “Who is this?” she asked, adjusting her eyes until they settled on me. 

“This,” he paused, “is Rey. She’s my girlfriend,” he said confidently. She was a little taken aback. It wasn’t that she didn’t think of him the same way, it was that they never talked about a label. 

“Hi, Mrs. Organa, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said. 

“Where’s dad?” Ben asked his mother. 

“He’ll be here,” Mrs. Organa said. 

Mr. Solo showed up about 20 minutes later and they got a table. The evening went on pleasantly. They exchanged pleasant conversation. The topic of where Rey went to school came up and Ben told it matter of factly and both his parents seemed to be ok with it. 

At the end of the night, Ben and Rey left hand in hand with smiles on their faces. 

“Thank you,” Ben said as they were walking back to their apartment. 

“For what?” Rey said. 

“Everything. For making me call them, for coming with me, for giving me confidence, for being you, for being my girlfriend,” he said. 

“Speaking of which,” she said, “We never really had that conversation,” she mentioned with a sly smile. 

“I didn’t know we needed to,” Ben said, suddenly worried. 

“I’m kidding,” she said, smiling, “we didn’t.” 

He kissed her passionately and they finished their walk back to the apartments. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was Ben’s graduation day. He was thrilled to be moving on to the next chapter of his life. This was 5 long years in the making. He had invited his parents to come watch him walk across the stage to receive his bachelors and masters in computer science. He was getting dressed when he heard a knock at his door. “Come in!” he yelled. 

“Good Morning,” Rey said to him. 

He looked over at her, the corners of his mouth tilting upward upon seeing her. “Hi,” he said to her. He stopped what he was doing to take in her beauty, she had this perfect sundress on that hugged her perfectly. She stepped up to him and started to adjust his tie. He leaned down while she did this and place a ginger kiss on the top of her nose. She stopped working on his tie and kissed him, hard. 

She pulled away, “ah, ah, ah, you have to go,” she said to him, eying him up and down. “You look phenomenal, all dressed up, you clean up well,” she said to him, hunger in her eyes. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” he said, eyeing her from top to bottom. 

“I want to give you your present later,” she told him. 

“You didn’t need to get me a present,” he said to her. 

“Yeah you are right, I’ll just let you get TWO degrees in one day with no recognition, good idea,” she rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’ll see you there,” he said. 

“I’ll be the one cheering for you so loudly!” she said. She kissed him one more time and then watched him go out his own door, admiring his ass as he did. She went back to her own apartment to put his present together and make sure she had what she needed. She was preparing a dinner for Ben and his parents tonight and then she had a surprise for him. She was making Lasagna, which she had prepped and just needed to toss in the oven later. She also bought fresh bread and was preparing baked sweet potatoes to go with it. It was by far the fanciest food she had ever made. She had also purchased him a new journal. He had one he used for his undergrad work, but she thought he might appreciate a new one for his doctoral work. He carried that thing with him everywhere. She also got him a new blazer, she thought he could wear it to teach his undergrad class next year. As a part of his program he had to teach one 100 level engineering class to undergrads in the fall. 

Once her apartment was all set for him and his family later, she made her way over to the college. The graduation ceremony was held on the green and she wanted to get good seats. She snagged three seats in the second row. Leia and Han arrived shortly after and joined her. They exchanged polite chit chat until the ceremony started. 

When she saw Ben, dressed in his robes, coming down the aisle, she teared up. She was feeling so many emotions. She was so in love with this man, yup she admitted it to herself, love. She was proud, both of him and of being his girlfriend. He looked over at her as he walked to his seat and his eyes softened and he smiled a sweet innocent smile. She held back tears as his gentleness eased over her. 

When they called his name and he walked on stage, she stood on her chair and whooped. She could see the red in his cheeks from her seat. She couldn’t even vocalize how she felt. There were no words. 

After the ceremony, Leia and Han walked back to her apartment with her. She tossed the lasagna in her oven and they waited for Ben. When he walked in, they all clapped and he took a bow. She brought out the lasagna and the baked potatoes and the garlic bread. Ben had bought some wine, since she was still too young. “Can I offer you some wine?” she asked Ben’s parents. 

“Yes, please, I’d love some red,” said Leia. 

“Same here,” said Han. 

“Ben?” she asked. She’d never seen him drink. 

“Actually, I’ll take a glass of white,” he decided. She poured the three of them wine and sat down to join then. 

“Rey, you can have a glass of wine, it’s just us,” Ben said to her. He poured her a glass of white wine and they all began to eat. 

“Did you make this?” He asked her, knowing she didn’t really cook. 

“Yeah,” she smiled at him. He didn’t say anything to her, but his smile said it all. 

“Ben, we’ve got this for you,” his parents said. They passed him a card, he opened it, read it, and she could see the tears start to well in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, and neither did they. 

“Yeah, this too,” Rey said. She handed him her bag. He opened the blazer and the journal. “I figured you’d need a new journal and a blazer for your first day as Professor Solo,” she said to him. 

“I love it,” he said to her, and he leaned over and kissed her. 

The night went on pleasantly and around 10:00 Ben’s parents left. 

“Ben, I’ve got another surprise for you,” she said coyly. 

“More?” Ben said, his eyes wide. 

“Wait here,” she said and disappeared into her bedroom. 

Ben waited patiently wondering what the hell was happening in there. She was taking a long time to prepare whatever she was preparing. 

“Ben,” she called, “Come see,” she said. 

Ben pushed the door open and saw Rey, splayed on the bed, in a new set of black lacy lingerie. He stopped in the doorway, mouth open, staring at her. He was speechless. Her hair was down and mussed up, she was wearing a black lace corset and a black lace thong, completely see through. She was breathtaking. He felt himself getting harder and harder the longer he stared at her. His desire turned into a hunger for her. He had to have her. 

“Fuck, Rey” he said stepping slowly closer to the bed. 

“Ben,” she said, taking a pause for dramatic effect, “tonight, we do just that... “ she said. “I’m ready for you,” she said, laying on her back and reaching down between her own legs to touch herself lightly. 

Ben quickly removed his shirt, tie, and pants. “You are so hot,” he said to her. “God, I want you,” he said. 

“Take me then,” she said, eyeing him as she continued to touch herself. 

“Fucking Christ,” he said and he was on her, kissing her harder than he ever had. She moaned into his kiss. 

“I’m dripping wet and ready to take you,” she said, biting her lip. 

“Rey, I want you to, but don’t let me hurt you,” he said to her. This is why she was ready for him. Even when she opened herself up to him, he was worried about her. 

“Don’t make me beg,” she said, looking at him, “Please Ben,” she said putting puppy dog eyes on, “Fuck me, please,” she begged him. He couldn’t take it much longer. He tossed her on the bed on her belly, with her ass in the air. He slapped her tight ass once. She squealed underneath him. 

“Oooh Ben, I haven’t been spanked liked that before, I don’t hate it,” she smiled over her shoulder at him. He spanked her again, “Oh you like that, huh?” he said, grabbing each of her ass cheeks in one of his hands a little harder than he meant to, he could see his fingernail marks on her ass. She shook her ass up at him and he leaned it and bit it gently. He decided to take a risk and rubbed his finger on the outside of her pucker. 

“Mmmmmmmm.” she groaned into him. 

“Oh!” he said surprised, “somebody likes ass play,” he laughed. 

She was suddenly embarrassed. “I don’t have to like it,” she quickly said, her cheeks flushing. 

Just as she said that, he spanked her again and flipped her over, “We’re going to explore that later,” he told her and leaned down and kissed her again. He reached for her thong and ripped it right off her body. “Are you ready?” he said to her. 

“I’m ready,” she said. 

He penetrated Rey for the first time, just slightly, then stopped. Then he pushed in a little more, and stopped. He wanted to give her time to adjust. He slowly pushed in a little bit at a time, letting her adjust each time more entered her. Once he was in as far as he could go, he stopped. He could see her eyes clinch shut as she adjusted. She was feeling pain for a second, that was all of a sudden flushed away by pleasure. She opened her eyes, looked directly into his eyes and whispered, “Fuck me, Ben.” He didn’t need any more that that. He started to thrust in and out and she matched his pace. After a few minutes he wanted to feel her come. He reached down with one hand and circled her clit, gently at first, she was screaming his name with such lust, he started to circle her clit harder and drive himself deeper in her. She made hard eye contact with him as she felt every muscle in her body seize up. She hadn’t ever experienced an orgasm like this before, and every orgasm she’d ever had had come from Ben. It took a full two minutes to pass and he slowed down but fucked her through her orgasm. 

“Ben, please come inside me,” she begged. He was already close and hearing her beg for it took him to the edge. He thrusted one last hard thrust and she felt herself fill up with his liquid. She thrusted slowly over his dick trying to get every last drop out. 

He collapsed next to her. “Fuck, Rey” he said to her. 

“You’re telling me,” she said. 


	15. Chapter 15

Rey graduated high school with Ben in the audience cheering for her. She picked more shifts up at the coffee shop for the summer so she could stash more money away. Her boss gave her a raise, too. 

July rolled around and she had freshman orientation. When she walked to the college of science and engineering she was thrilled. She chatted with a few people and got some contacts. She signed up to be a part of the robotics team and chose her classes. She had signed up for 5 classes, Studies in Literature, Calculus, Physics, Linear Algebra, and Introduction to Engineering. She was very excited. Her classes didn’t have assigned professors yet. She set her schedule up so she was loaded on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. She had 4 of her 5 classes in a row on those days. She started at 9:00 with Physics, then at 10:30 she had Literature. She left herself a lunch break. At 1:00 she went to Linear Algebra and ended her day from 2:30-3:30 with her engineering class. She was taking her Calculus class on Tuesdays, only a once a week long class (3 hours) from 9:00-12:00. That way, she could work on Thursdays from open (at 4:00 am) until noon  and Tuesdays from noon to close. She would also work the closing shift from 4:00pm-9:00pm on Saturdays and Wednesdays. That gave her enough hours to support her apartment and herself and also to have a little fun. 

She was telling Ben all about it. She had spent the night at the college for orientation so she was excited to see him when she came home the next day. They had been dating for a few months now, but it felt like forever. 

“Rey,” he said, “I’m not sure how to approach this,” he was obviously nervous and kept running his hand through his hair and fidgeting. It was making her nervous. 

“Ummm, just say whatever you need to,” she encouraged him. 

“So, I’m worried that when I say this it is going to drive a wedge between us, and I don’t want that to happen,” he said, darting his eyes around, “so if I say this and it sounds so incredibly stupid, you have to pretend I didn’t say it,” he said. 

“You are making me nervous,” she said, “Are you breaking up with me?” she asked, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Rey, oh my God, no,” he said, a smiling forming in the corners of his mouth, “ the opposite,” he said. “My lease, it runs out in mid August,” he said. “What if…” he paused, still obviously nervous to spit it out, “I moved in here?” he said, looking away quickly. “Nevermind, that’s dumb, I know, I’m moving to fast,” he quickly added. 

Rey was caught off guard. That was NOT was she was expecting. “Ben,” she tried to interrupt him, he kept talking, “Ben, “ she said again, to no avail, “BEN,” she shouted over him. “I would like that very much, although my apartment seems like an interesting choice given that you live in the luxury apartments,” she said. 

“Yours is perfect for us and it’s significantly cheaper, we can split the rent, which is helpful for both of us, and we can condense our stuff, not that either of us has much,” he added. 

“I love you,” she said to him, for the first time. He stood staring at her, wondering if he heard the words come out of her mouth correctly. 

“I love you, too” he said back and kissed her passionately which lead to wonderful, earth shattering sex. 

As August approached they started to condense their things. They kept Rey’s bed and sold Ben’s, all of them. He had lots of guest rooms and they only had one bedroom. They kept Ben’s couch and sold off the teal couch. Ben supplied most of the kitchen items, since Rey had the bare minimum. When all was said and done, their apartment was cozy and a pleasant mix of their things and looked homier than either of their independent apartments ever had. They also made almost $1,000 selling their things. They used it to pay the August rent. 

Classes started and Rey was excited for her first day of college. She was glad they had August’s rent covered because she had to buy her books for college. She spent about $300 on those, and she was required to have a laptop. Ben had bought her one for her high school graduation, a really nice MacBook Pro. 

On Rey’s first day of class she was excited and nervous. In her first class, she recognized one of the kids from her freshman orientation. His name was Finn. They sat together and chatted. It turned out they had another class together later. She was glad for that. 

Ben was nervous as well. He was teaching his first class this afternoon. He had doctorate classes all morning, but he and Rey met up for lunch in the cafeteria. She had two more classes after lunch and he had one more class and then was teaching. He had his new blazer. He had been preparing his lecture and lessons for weeks. 

Rey’s class after lunch was with Finn as well. She was glad for a familiar face. So far she was enjoying her classes, this was literature though. Finn was an English major, so she was glad she could have him here to help her too. 

Her last class, the one she was really looking forward too, was her engineering class. She was 10 minutes early and got a seat close to the front. She pulled her laptop out and got set up. She was eager to begin. When the professor walked in, her jaw dropped. No friggin way. 

“Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Solo,” she heard Ben say. He scanned the room and saw her. His eyes grew wide and his mouth was agape slightly. He kept on teaching, pretending his live in girlfriend wasn’t sitting in front of him. She was interested in his material and was pleased to see he was a great professor. 

 

When they got home after class it was just briefly, Rey had robotics on Monday nights from 4:30-7:00. 

“Oh my God, Ben, how did this happen,” she said giggling. 

“I don’t know how we didn’t realize this!” he said back. 

“We can do this, right? I don’t want to drop your class,” she said. 

“No, don’t drop it, seeing you hang off my every word made me hot,” he said. 

“Hot enough for a quickie before robotics?” she asked. 

He didn’t need any more encouragement, he took her right there on the couch. “Shit Rey,” he said to her when they finished, “I fucking love you.” 

“I love you, too, Professor Solo,” she said with a coy smile and pulled her clothes back on to go to Robotics. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was a big sexy secret they kept between them during the semester. Rey did confide the information in Finn. He gasped. He wasn’t in that class, he had Professor Hux, who was also a Doctoral Candidate along with Ben. Rey absolutely loved college. Her favorite part was Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 2:30-3:30. Rey really did hang off every word he said. She raised her hand with questions and Ben could tell that she was going to be a phenomenal engineering student, even if was a different focus that computer engineering. Her questions were always thoughtful. 

Rey intentionally wore outfits on those days that would work him up. Short skirts, so when she crossed her legs he’d get a peep show, or sundresses, low cut shirts, anything to watch him suffer during that hour. After that hour, they always had incredible sex. 

Ben was glad that Rey was a good student, he would have felt awkward otherwise. She was fairly earning an A in Ben’s class. Her writing was on point for every assignment and her classwork was always well thought out and phenomenally done. Watching her watch him in the front row of his class was so unbelievably sexy. He was confident up in front of the class and part of that was that she boosted his confidence. Sometimes at home, when they were getting hot and heavy, she would call out “Professor Solo” and it almost always made him come for her. 

It was Friday and Rey strategically planned a low cut top and tight jeans for that day. Finn always noticed. 

“Girl, he’s not even going to be able to TEACH with that top,” he said to her. 

“I know, my cleavage looks great,” she responded to Finn. “Speaking of making people hot, I want to set you up on a date,” she told Finn. “It can be a double date, Ben and I will join you,” she pleaded with him. 

“Who is he?” Finn asked. 

“My real estate agent, Poe,” she said. “He’s so cute, you are going to LOVE him,” she said. Finn agreed reluctantly. Rey texted Poe to set it up. 

She used her body blatantly during class today to get Ben hot. It worked, she could tell. He had a distinct look in his eyes when he was hungry for her. About halfway through the class when she raised her hand to ask him to come help her with her program, he looked down at her shirt from over her shoulder and his eyes smoldered with need. He gritted his teeth and growled in her ear before walking away to work with another student. Rey didn’t really need help, he knew that. 

When Ben arrived home, Rey had beat him. She pulled on the corset she used the first night they had sex, and nothing else. 

“Professor Solo, in here,” she called to him from the bedroom. 

He came blasting in already removing his shirt and pants. “Fuck Rey, that was too much, I had an erection all class picturing your naked body,” he told her. 

“Ben,” she sat up, kind of seriously. 

“Yes?” he stopped what he was doing, pants down at his ankle. 

“I’m ready to explore the ass play,” she said quietly and tentatively. “Unless you definitely don’t want to, because then neither do I,” she added quickly. 

A slow smile crept across his face and he kicked his pants off and jumped on the bed. He flipped her over and her bare ass was exposed to him. He threw his face down and starting kissing her ass all over. His tongue slowly slid into the forbidden place and she moaned into him. “Rey, this is new territory, tell me what you like and what you don’t want me to do,” he instructed. 

“Yes, professor,” she said smiling. 

“Fuck, Rey,” was the only thing he could muster. 

He placed a finger on the outside of her ass and pushed slightly. “Ben,” she growled through her gritted teeth. “YES,” she screamed. He’d take that as she liked it. 

He pushed through to insertion, just a little. She bucked against him. He couldn’t help but smile watching her body react to his touch. He reached with his free hand to her clit. He started circling her clit and plunging his finger in and out of her ass, adding occasional kisses and licks. She was screaming for more. He let his finger go further in and he felt her body tense. 

“REY,” he half yelled, “Are you ok?” his concern showing through. 

“FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK,” She groaned through her orgasm. 

He smiled when he heard this and slowed down, coaxing her orgasm to last even longer. He could constantly do this to her and just watch her orgasm forever. She was so sexy. She was so wet and primed. He didn’t skip a beat and took her doggy style from there. Everytime his body slapped into her sweet ass she moaned his name, “Ben” with a raspy voice. 

“Rey, I’m going to come,” he warned her. 

“YES, come in me, Professor Solo,” that was it for him, he leaned into her with all his weight and exploded inside of her, growling her name. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed. 

“Rey, how is it you turn me on more and more everytime we do that,” he asked breathlessly. 

“Ben, I could fuck you every minute of every day and never ever not be turned on,” she added, trying to catch her breath. “I’m sorry I sprang that on you, the ass stuff, you know,” she said, shyly. 

“Rey, you can trust me, anything you want to try, experiment,” he raised his eyebrows, “fantasize about, I’m your safe place,” he told her and kissed her forehead. 

“Well the same goes for you,” she added. “Tell me about your fantasies,” she urged. 

“Hmmmm,” he thought, “You really want to know?” he asked. 

“Yes, please baby, tell me what you want, anything you want,” she said to him. 

“How can I refuse that offer,” he said. “No judging!” he added. 

“No judgement,” she replied, anxiously awaiting his description. 

“Ok, well,” he started. “I’ve always had this crazy fantasy about being the Supreme Leader. All the men and women would report to me and I’d be in complete control. I’d wear all black and sit on a throne. You,” he stopped for a second and smiled, “you’d be from the rebel camp. You would come to my throne room and try to stop me and we’d launch into an argument before banding together to fight all my guards off. I’d try to convince you to join me, you’d say no, we’d fuck ferociously on the floor before you left me,” he said lost in his own thoughts. “You’d be completely under my control the whole time,” he added. 

“I’m stashing that away,” she smiled at him, “for later,” she winked. 


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the semester went swimmingly. Rey got straight As in all 5 of her courses. She struggled with her literature class, but she pulled the A out on the final. She was officially no longer a student of Ben’s, which was both a relief and a disappointment. They had such hot sex while he was her professor and the teasing was almost too much to bare, in a good way. Rey registered for her second semester courses and Ben did the same. He was assigned a new 100 level engineering course to teach and Rey was able to get classes that aligned with her work schedule. Winter break came and went quickly, Rey and Ben steaming up the apartment every chance they could get. 

“Ben,” Rey said to him after a particularly hot session one night, “We have to go on a double date,” she stated. 

“Rey,” he replied, “Come on, I’m too old for this shit,” he smiled at her. 

“I set Finn up with Poe and I promised him we’d join them. Poe is similar in age to you, it won’t be that bad,” she promised. “Also, it’s tomorrow,” she said, and ran out of the bedroom naked. Ben got up to chase her and the fun started again. 

The next day, Rey was coming out of the shower to get ready for their date, “Ya know,” she said, “We don’t go out that often.” 

“I know,” he added, “Well that was made complicated by having you as a student,” he said to her. 

“Yes sir, Professor Solo, it was,” she added with a smirk. 

“I know you just got out of the shower, but I’ll drag you back in,” he gritted at her. 

“Try your luck,” she added. 

He charged her and pulled her towel down and pushed her backwards into the shower, he turned it on and placed his mouth against hers hard. She didn’t resist. He was in her before she even knew what was going on. “Fuck, Ben,” she said to him. He was large and every time he entered her the feeling of fullness and pleasure shot threw her body, like it was the first time. She was always surprised, every time it happened. He bit her on the shoulder, only briefly, but tasted the copper in his mouth knowing he drew blood. 

The hot water was beating against them and he picked her up and pushed her against the shower wall. He wanted her on full display. He was particularly horny tonight and fucked her hard. The look in his eyes was ravenous. He wanted to fill her up more than ever, he couldn’t hold on and he came quickly. He placed her back down in the shower. 

“Rey,” he said, trying to catch his breath, “you didn’t finish,” it was a statement and question all at once. 

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself,” she added, with a smile. 

He didn’t even let her finish the sentence before he was on his knees licking her relentlessly. He added some fast moving fingers and he would have stayed here all night if he could. “Yes Ben, please don’t stop,” she begged from him. Her encouragement made him go harder and faster. He could feel it building up in her and he wanted to taste her. He made a low groan into her pussy and the vibrations it sent through her made her come on the spot. “OH MY GOD, BEN” she moaned through it. He finished her off and stood up to finish his shower. 

“I love you,” she said to him. 

“I know,” he smiled coyly at her, wishing he could take her again right then and there. 

 

Rey and Ben arrived at the restaurant first. They told the hostess their name and she sat them at a table for four. They were sharing pleasant conversation when Poe arrived. Rey waved to him and he came over to sit down. He was clearly nervous. They waved the waitress over and Ben ordered a bottle of wine for the table. She wasn’t carded, probably because she was with Poe and Ben. Her and Finn were too young still to order alcohol. She would be 19 this spring though! Which also meant Ben would be 24 very shortly. She, Ben, and Poe each started with a glass of wine and Ben ordered a second bottle.

Finn showed up about 5 minutes later. Rey stood up when he came in. “Finn, I’d like you to meet Poe, Poe, Finn,” she said. 

They shook hands and smiled. Finn settled in and Ben poured him some wine. Finn and Ben have met a few times, over lunches and Finn had been to the apartment a few times. Finn was Rey’s only friend and he was on the robotics team with her. Poe had been over a few times as well. After she settled in, he came by to make sure everything was ok. He and Rey kept in touch via text as well. 

The night went on well and they laughed and talked. Even Ben seemed to relax after two glasses of wine. These social settings weren’t his forte. But, if going out on dates with Rey and her friends is what Rey wanted, then Ben wanted it, too. He rather liked her friends, too. Finn and Poe were the only two people she ever hung out with, they were no threat to him, and Rose had moved away to go to college. Rey was friendly with everyone, but he knew it took a lot to break down her walls and he, Finn, and Poe seemed to be the ones to do that. The lucky few, he thought to himself. 

At the end of the night, Ben went to pick up the bill, but Poe insisted they split it. When Finn went to add his card to the pile, Poe wouldn’t let him. Obviously the date had gone well. Rey saw Finn smile and put his card away. Rey and Ben said their goodbyes and watched Finn and Poe walk away together, clearly not ready for the date to end. 

“That was fun!” Rey said smiling. 

“I also enjoyed myself,” Ben added, surprise evident in his voice. 

“Ben, you know your birthday is coming up, like next week,” she said a little sing songy. 

“Don’t” Ben said, “Don’t! I know you’re going to try to make a big deal of it, don’t!” he said, pushy. 

“I wooon’t!” she sang back to him, skipping to the car. 

He shook his head and smiled, wondering what he had done right to deserve this beautiful woman. 

 

The next week classes started again. Rey was thrilled to not have an English class this term. She met her requirements with the one class last term. She had one math class, 2 science classes, and two engineering classes. 

Ben’s schedule was better this semester, it allowed him to meet Rey for lunch three times a week. He did find on his first day of his class that Finn was in his class this term. They waved and exchanged polite smiles, he knew Finn would play cool and it wouldn’t be a problem. 

 

“Rey,” Finn said at lunch on Tuesday, “Ben is my professor this term. You were right, watching him teach!” he said raising his eyebrows up and down. 

“Hey!” Rey retorted, “Don’t even think about it, he’s not interested,” she smiled at her friend. “Speaking of, how did it go with Poe!” 

“Well,” Finn said, “We went home together that night!” he almost squealed. “And, I’ve seen him twice since then,” Finn said smiling. 

“YES!” Rey almost shouted, “I knew it would work, you guys are perfect,” she said. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH SMUT!

 

The following week was Ben’s birthday. Rey had been racking her brain trying to figure out what to get him. She knew one thing and was trying to figure out the second. His birthday fell on a Sunday, which was perfect because Rey didn’t have to work that day. She woke up super early and walked to the coffee shop to wake him up with his coffee, (and possibly a birthday blow job). She wanted the whole day to be perfect. 

She had a surprise planned for that night. The rest of the day was just lead up. She made him his favorite lunch and rented his favorite movie. After the afternoon movie she gave him part one of the gift. It was a black leather moto jacket. He was thrilled. “Rey,” he said, “This is perfect, I love it,” he added kissing her big and sloppy. After she ordered his favorite pizza for dinner, she told him to wait where he was. She disappeared into the bedroom. 

She yelled out, “Get dressed! I left your outfit on the chair,” and smiled to herself. 

Ben walked over to the chair. He took of what he was wearing and slipped on the black leather pants, black boots, black tank top, and the black leather jacket on top of it all. He felt good in it and wondered what she was up to in there. “We’re not going out are we?” he called. “I can’t wear these pants for anyone except you,” he added, looking down at his bulge. These were tight. 

“No, we’re staying in, 2 more minutes,” she called back. 

Rey put on her outfit, which looked a little like rags and set up his “THRONE” in the bedroom. She stowed away. “Come, Sit!” she yelled back. 

Ben entered the room and sat down in the makeshift throne. She stumble out of hiding.

“Supreme Leader Solo,” she addressed him, making eye contact. “I don’t know why you won’t give it up and come work with me,” she said, waiting for his response. 

He hesitated a minute, and then a smile crept into the corners of his mouth. “Scavenger girl, I can’t leave my throne for you,” he said his fingers gripping onto the arms of the “throne,”. 

She knelt in front of him and bowed her head, “Supreme Leader,” she stated, “I understand your position, but I also know there is still good in you somewhere,” she added. 

“You know nothing, girl,” he said to her and crossed his leg over his knee. The sight of her kneeling in front of him was making him so hard. “Stand up and get over here,” he commanded her. 

Rey got off her knee and walked up to Ben. “Yes, Supreme Leader,” she replied and waltzed up to him. 

“Sit here,” he motioned to his knee. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader, anything you want,” she said again. 

“Listen to me,” he said, barely above a whisper, “You will do whatever I say. I will have you however I want you,” he said to her in her ear. 

“Yes Supreme Leader,” she agreed. 

“Take your shirt off,” he said. She did what he said, without getting off his lap. She was naked under her shirt, no bra or tank. He smiled. “Now your pants,” she stood up and wiggled out of her pants. Same situation there. “Lay on the bed,” he ordered her. She climbed on the bed and laid down. “Spread ‘em,” he said. He went under the bed and grabbed some rope. He had always kept it there, just in case. He tied her to the bedpost, each wrist and each ankle. She was laying there, totally naked, totally under his control. 

“What are you going to do to me, Supreme Leader?” she asked. 

“Whatever. I. Want.” he said slowly. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. Then her breast. Then he took her nipple in her mouth and licked it and nibbled it slightly. She started to squirm, but she couldn’t go anywhere. He leaned down and licked into her thighs. He clamped a hand over her mouth, “No screaming, scavenger,” he ordered. 

Rey was overtaken by passion and wanted to let it out, but she followed Ben’s orders. She came with serious ferocity and had to stifle a loud scream. “Oh, Supreme Leader,” she groaned. 

Ben stood up and removed his jacket. He took his pants off, which took some serious work, and his erection came out standing at attention. He stripped his tank top off as well. He was naked now and looking at her with an insatiable need. “Prime me, scavenger,” he ordered her. She opened her mouth and took him in, licking up and down his shaft. He pulled it out quickly. He walked over to the “throne” and grabbed a handkerchief. He wrapped it around her eyes and blindfolded her. He smiled a huge out of character smile, but it didn’t matter because she couldn’t see. This was the best birthday ever. 

He started at the bottom of her belly and kissed her down to her thighs. “Oh God!” she said. 

“Nope,” he snickered, “just your fearless Supreme Leader,” he added. 

He plunged his tongue into her after he said that. “Oh Fuck, Supreme Leader,” she cried. He stopped and pulled away. She grunted in disapproval. He leaned down and breathed a big sigh on her bundle of nerves. She gasped. He leaned down and every so gently, flicked it with his tongue. He was in complete control and she knew it. Every time his tongue touched her clit every so lightly, a new sound came out of her. He loved each and every one. 

All of a sudden Rey felt fingers inside her, 2 of them, most likely. She screamed out in pleasure. His mouth closed over her clit and she felt one finger slip back to her ass. He knew she loved when he stimulated her in all the right places. She was bucking in pleasure. 

“Come for me, scavenger,” he demanded. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” she called back, over and over and then he felt her clench around him. She was having her first orgasm of the night. He knew there’d be more. 

After she came down from this, he untied her ankles and lifted her legs up in the air. He spanked her, hard. She gasped in surprise and then a smile crept over her face. 

“Oh Supreme Leader, have I been a bad scavenger?” she asked. 

“You know you have, girl,” he said and spanked her bare ass again. He stuck a finger into her ass and spanked her a third time. 

He leaned down and licked her from clit to ass. “Holy fuck,” she said, eyes rolling in her head, which of course he couldn’t see. He brought his tongue back to her clit and flicked it around a little bit, being sure to be careful since he knew how sensitive it would be. He stroked her with his other hand, opening her slit up a bit to view her inside. He licked the outline of it before bring his attention back to her clit. 

She began to quiver and quake a little and he knew her next orgasm was right on the brink. She screamed his name and came again. He smiled into her, she could feel it. 

He dropped her legs down and went to untie her wrists. He didn’t take the blindfold off. He told her to get on all 4s.

“Whatever you want, Supreme Leader,” she said and got down on all fours. He mounted her from the back and reached his hand to to make sure she was wet, even though he knew damn well she was. She bucked her ass into him when he did. He slid into her easily and started a fast pace right away. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted her to come again before he did. He reached took and took handfuls of her ass in his hands. 

She loved when he took her from behind. The angle made it easy for him to hit her spot internally. He was so big and he filled her in the perfect way from this angle. After she could feel his fingernail marks being left on her ass, he reached around and started to fondle her clit. 

“OH MY GOD, BEN” she said, breaking character for the first time all night. He rubbed her hard fucked her fast, she came a third time and when he felt her clench down on him, he lost it too. “OH MY GOD! FUCK!” he yelled as he came into her with fervour and passion. 

After he finished he pulled out of her and took the blindfold off. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. “Happy Birthday, Ben,” she said to him. 

They lay their in silence, both breathing heavily, hand in hand. “That was easily the best birthday I have ever had,” he said to her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she added. 


	19. Chapter 19

Things were going really well for Rey. Her relationship with Ben was stable, her classes were great, her job was great. She can’t remember a time she felt this content before. The only horrible thing that was happening was that she had Professor Hux this term. He was awful, and he seemed it have it out for her specifically. She had maintained her great grades, but he wasn’t making it easy. 

“Why does Hux have it out for me?” She asked Ben over dinner. 

“Hux has it out for you?” Ben seemed surprised. She saw his fist clench at his side. 

“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” she assured him, “I’m still acing his class, but he’s not making it easy,” she told Ben. 

“What is he doing?” Ben asked, urgency in his voice and she could see the muscles in his jaw clench a little. 

“Just knit picking my papers and calling on me in class a lot, more than the other students, and he loves to tell me when I’m wrong,” she told Ben. 

Ben was quiet for a minute, but obviously tense. “I’ll kill him,” Ben said, anger in his eyes. 

“BEN!” Rey yelled, “You will absolutely not say anything to him, I can handle myself,” Rey responded, her own anger starting to bubble up. She couldn’t decide if she was happy because someone was finally willing to fight for her or incredibly pissed that he didn’t think she was capable of fighting her own fight. She immediately regretted saying anything. 

“I wish I hadn’t said anything,” she mumbled. 

“Well you did!” Ben said back, louder than he meant to. 

Rey got up and stormed into the bedroom. Ben got up and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Rey heard him go and decided she’d jump in the shower to cool off. Ben was still gone after her shower. She was starting to worry. It had been almost 45 minutes. 

 

**_Ben. Come home._ **

 

**I’m coming. Give me 10.**

 

She was glad to know he’d be home soon. She felt silly for storming away and wanted to apologize. A few minutes later the door opened and Rey came out of the bedroom. 

“Ben,” she started. “I’m sorry I stormed off, I just felt like you were minimizing my capabilities,” she said. 

“Rey,” he said back. “Don’t worry about it, let’s just go to bed,” she smiled and they climbed into bed. 

 

The next day, Rey had Hux’s class. She came over prepared per usual, and sat at her typical seat in the front row. Class was odd, though. Hux didn’t call on her once and would hardly look at her. She hung back after class. 

“Professor Hux?” She called to him. 

“My office hours are tomorrow,” he called back. 

“I’ll be quick,” she said. “Today’s class was great! But it felt off,” she said. 

“I must say,” he stopped and turned to her, “You aren’t someone I figured would have your boyfriend fight your fights,” he smirked at her and walked away. 

 

Rey was seething. She stormed to Ben’s office, knowing his office hours were today. 

“BEN SOLO,” she yelled, slamming the door behind her. 

“Rey, what an unexpected pleasure,” he smiled and grabbed her to embrace her. She threw his hands off of her. 

“Did you or did you not talk to Hux?” She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes and visibly shaking with anger. 

He sat, his smile fading, “Rey,” he said. 

“Did you or did you not!” she yelled. 

“Yes,” he answered, even keeled. 

“How. Dare. You.” she said through clenched teeth. She turned her back and ran away. She went back to the apartment, sobbing. She texted Finn. 

 

**_Can I stay with you tonight?_ **

 

**Of course. What happened?**

 

**_I’ll tell you about it later._ **

 

Rey packed a bag of stuff and took off for her afternoon classes. She was so livid she could hardly see straight, nevermind focus on her classes. She headed to Finn’s dorm room after her last class. He let her in and when she got in she started sobbing and spilled what had happened. 

“Oh shit,” Finn said, “That’s not cool,” he answered. Just then she heard a knock on Finn’s door. “Oh shit,” he said again, “I forgot I told Poe to come over,” he said, eyes wide. 

“It’s fine, I’ll go,” Rey said. 

“NO!” Finn said, opening the door and letting Poe in. “You can hang with us, right Poe?” Finn asked. 

“Of course,” Poe smiled at her. She re-spilled the story to him. 

“What a dick,” Poe said. They drank wine and watched trashy tv. Which was just was Rey needed. A few hours later, she heard her phone buzz. 

 

**Where are you?**

**_I’m with a friend._ **

**Come home.**

**_No._ **

**Rey, please.**

**_We can talk tomorrow. I don’t want to see you tonight. I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow._ **

**Rey.**

 

She didn’t respond to him after that. 


	20. Chapter 20

 

At lunch the next day she went to the cafeteria where they always had lunch. Rey’s lunch was already waiting at the table with Ben. He looked so pitiful. His eyes were sad and his face was wrought with despair.

“Rey, I’m sorry,” he said aloud for the first time since this incident happened. 

“Sorry you got caught? Sorry you had no faith in me? Sorry you disobeyed my wishes?” 

She asked him. She still hadn’t made eye contact with him. She was still angry with him, even though he looked so desperate. 

“All of it, I’m sorry I let my anger get the best of me. I hate Hux and I hate that he treats you differently,” Ben said. 

“It has literally nothing to do with you,” she said louder than intended. “It’s my fight, and

mine alone, I don’t need a prince charming to rescue me, I’m not a damsel in distress. I don’t need to be saved,” she said, starting to cry. 

“I know,” he said, his eyes downtrodden. “I know,” he repeated. “You are an incredible badass woman. I don’t need to save you, I just want to. I need to learn impulse control. Just because I want to fight your fights for you, doesn’t mean I should,” he responded. “I love you. More than literally anything, I couldn’t stand the thought of Hux anywhere near you, let alone making your life hard,” he said. “I can do better. I will do better. I need you, Rey,” he said, taking her hand. 

She didn’t push his hand away this time. “I’m not saying that I’m just forgiving you, no

questions asked.  But I am saying that was a formidable apology and I will consider it.” she said. 

“Will you come home,” he asked, desperation wreaking havoc on his face. 

“Yes,” she answered him. “Thanks for lunch,” and she took he things and was on her way. 

 

That night, when she got home after work, Ben had made her dinner. He prepared her favorite dish and had it waiting for her. “I made you dinner,” he said. 

“Ya know, food doesn’t fix everything,” she said to him, a small smile creeping into the corners of her mouth. She sat down and began eating. “MMMMMM, but it’s a good place to start,” she said. He smiled at her and they enjoyed the Chicken Cordon Bleu together. They enjoyed some mind blowing, passionate sex that night, too. It almost doesn’t get better than this, she was thinking to herself. 

  
  


A few weeks later things had gone pretty much back to normal. Rey’s birthday was coming up. She was very excited. It meant that the term was almost over and summer was just around the corner. Rey always looked forward to this time of year. She loved the warm air peeking through the chilly nights. She adored sleeping with the windows open and hearing the peepers. But most of all, she loved the prospects of new hope, just around the corner. 

She had a trip with her robotics team lined up for the summer. She also had an internship that worked around her work schedule with a local corporation that built necessity robots. Her and Finn would be working together at the coffee shop, she had lined up a job there for him this summer. She was happy. It was more than content, she was happy. She smiled to herself. This was a new feeling. 

 

“Ya know,” she said to Ben, as they sat lazily on the couch, her comfortably in his nook, “It was just a year ago that we met and started dating. Now we’re living together and in love,” she smiled at him, girlishly. 

“That’s right,” he answered her. “What a wonderful year it has been,” he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Tall, black,” she said. 

“High school,” he answered back, landing a big sloppy kiss on her face. 


End file.
